


Who's Under the Mistletoe

by wingman3



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingman3/pseuds/wingman3
Summary: The student council decides it would be a great idea to let students decorate the halls.Naturally, it goes how one would expect it to go.





	Who's Under the Mistletoe

Something about this Christmas was a little strange. Perhaps it was the smiles on the teacher's faces or the way Daichi cuddled up to Hibiki in public instead of restricting their touches to their rooms…

Maybe it had to do with the mistletoe strewn and hung by students because the student council had it passed that students could decorate this year.

Maneuvering around those things to keep his lips from touching anyone else's was a tad tough. Especially when even passive girls like Io somehow got bolder about following him around.

Hibiki wasn't blind to some of their intentions. Didn't know exactly why they wanted him, but since most couldn't get the hint that he wasn't interested, a simple “Are you trying to kiss me?” sufficed in embarrassing most girls out of the way.

Io hadn't even approached him for the whole week after he'd asked her that.

And throughout it all, Daichi who seemed almost ecstatic about the opportunity also remained glued to Hibiki's side. Lips pouted, eyes lowered, cheeks flushed- but only when it seemed like they were as inconspicuous as possible.

In the last day before break, when all the mistletoe was being taken down, Daichi didn't seem nearly as heartbroken by the opportunity escaping him. When asked why he just said, “Always got Valentine's right? That's when stuff counts.”

Confusion must have been evident on everyone's face but Hibiki's, Hibiki who smiled small and almost scheming.

There had been rumors floating around, quiet and hushed that only ever seemed to be heard by Hibiki and Daichi's classmates when they'd left, arms around each other.

“I heard that someone heard that Hibiki told Daichi the other day that he didn't need mistletoe if he wanted a kiss. What do you think he meant?”

It was too obscure, too vague, both the context and the source of this rumor. No one really dwelled on it. Just like how no one dwelled much about the two handmade chocolates those two best friends shared on Valentine's day. They must have been given to Hibiki, and Hibiki being such a stand-up guy, must have shared them with Daichi.

Just like how they shared White Day desserts too.

**Author's Note:**

> And the student council never lets the students decorate again


End file.
